I promise
by Tallstar07
Summary: Story will be better that summary, so please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

**_Author's note: I know, I know. I'm not good at updateing stories once I post them, you can fuss about that all you want to in the comments. But this story I find me a song to listen to while I write it, I haven't been doing that with my other stories. I'll try and try and try to update this story more than I do with my other stories. _  
**

**__**_Song listen to: Attack by 30 seconds to Mars._

_I hope you enjoy this story!_

* * *

The black and white tom led the way through the forest, his fur bristling with anticipation. A ginger and white she-cat was following close behind him, her amber eyes darting around the forest.

"We should go back..."

He glanced back to face her. "No! We can't! We have to find out what's hiding at Snakerocks."

She shivered, but forced herself to nod. "Okay Swiftpaw."

Swiftpaw heard the nervousness in her voice and got closer to her. "Don't worry, I'll protect you. I promise."

I promise... The last words echoed in his mind as he went back to leading the way.

"Maybe Bluestar will make us warriors when we report what is hiding. Fireheart doesn't seem to be too concerned about it." The last words were spat from his mouth, as he once again glanced back at his companion. "Don't worry, Brightpaw."

Snakerocks finally came into sight, the reek of dog was everywhere.

"Maybe we should go back..." Brightpaw said nervously.

Swiftpaw jumped on a log and glanced over it. "There's nothing here." He said jumping off the log closer to Snakerocks, and about that time a huge dog came out.

His fur bristled, as he leaped towards the dog, Brightpaw joined him a second later. They fought the dog side by side, lashing out.

Another huge brute came out and charged at the the two cats. "Pack, pack, kill, kill." The dogs chanted.

Swiftpaw jumped on a dog's back, and bit its shoulder. The dog jerked back quickly and through him off. He hit a rock, head first.

I'll protect you, I promise...His promise ringing in his mind as everything went black.

* * *

**Moons later...**

Brightheart was lying in the nursery, her belly swollen with unborn kits.

Cinderpelt crouched beside her. "Push." She ordered.

The new queen swallowed nervously, then did as the medicine cat instructed. A moment later, a white kit slid into the mossy nest.

Cinderpelt nipped the sac off the kit, then put her in the curve of her mother's belly. "She-cat." She said, then pressing a paw to Brightheart's belly, she said, "one more to go. Now push!"

Brightheart wailed out as she pushed again untill a new kit slid into the nest.

Cinderpelt once again nipped the sac off, then placed him beside his sister. "Tom." She got to her paws. "You're done, I'll let Cloudtail know." She slid out of the nursery.

Brightheart glanced at her two kits, a white one and a black and white one.

A second later, Cloudtail shouldered his way in. "They're beautiful." He purred.

She nodded. "Let's name them now."

He glanced at the white she-cat. "We should name her Whitekit."

"I agree." She purred, then glanced lovely at the black and white tom. "And Swiftkit." Her one good eye flashed with pain as she thought of her friend a few moons ago.

Cloudtail rubbed his muzzle against her cheek. "It's okay." He whispered. "Swiftpaw is watching you now, and he's proud of you."

She gave his muzzle a quick lick, then gazed at her kits.

I'm sorry, Brightheart. A voice whispered, then an achingly familiar scent weathed around her. I didn't keep my promise.

* * *

**Well? Like it? Hate it? Lemme know in a review. As always, flames are not welcome. **

**Author's note (again): Some characters are from the books, while others are not. **

**Review now! Please? Hehe, just review, there's the button to do so with, now press it, and send you awesome author, Tallstar07, a nice little review. Talks to ya'lls laterz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An update on the same day the story was published. I had already had this chapter wrote but then my computer deleted it, but I think I like this better than what I had. :) So it's all good.**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own warriors! **

_Song listened to: Stucture by Innerpartysystem._**  
**

_**One more thing, I'd like to thank my reviewer.**  
_

_**squiort (: I love BrightxCloud, and I also support BrightxSwift. 3 **_

_**I hope this chapter is awesome, I tried to make it as awesome as possible. Hehe.**_

* * *

Swiftkit opened his eyes, and glanced around the nursery. It had been a moon since him and his sister, Whitekit were born. He got to his paws, then walked towards the nursery entrance.

Whitekit woke up, and followed him.

The nursery was starting to get crowded. Sandstorm was in there with Leafkit and Squirrelkit, and Ferncloud kitted Spiderkit and Shrewkit a couple of nights ago, along with Willowpelt and her three kits, Rainkit, Sorrelkit, and Sootkit.

Swiftkit just gazed out of the nursery entrance, little powdery white things were falling from the sky.

"What is that?" Whitekit asked, she reached out a paw and quickly drew it back in. "Brr, that's cold!"

"That's snow!" Rainkit answered, walking over to them.

"Snow?" Swiftkit blinked his amber eyes at the older kit. "What's snow?"

"Just something that falls in Leaf bare." Sorrelkit answered, walking towards them with Sootkit behind her. "Let's go play in it!" She dashed out of the nursery with her brothers following behind.

Whitekit exchanged a glance at Swiftkit. "I'm not going out there, that stuff is cold!" She squeaked.

Swiftkit shook his head. "Me neither."

Brightheart lifted her head up. "It's snowing." She purred. "Kits, why don't you two go and play in it?"

Whitekit shook her head. "That stuff is cold!"

Ferncloud, who was laying in the back of the nursery, gave her a purr of amusement. "Of course it is, little ones."

Swiftkit glanced back to where the snow was falling more heavily.

Squirrelkit shot to her paws, and hurried out of the nursery, then a second later she came back in shivering. "Brrrrr! That is coldddd."

Swiftkit bursted out laughing. "Of course, mousebrain."

Leafkit gave her sister a mrrow of amusement.

Cloudtail shouldered his way into the nursery and dropped a squirrel at Brightheart's paws. "That's for you." He purred, then he looked at the other three queens. "I'll go back and fetch one for you three too." He promised.

Whitekit hurried over to her father. "That white stuff is cold."

He gave her a lick on the head. "Of course it is." He purred, then he walked out of the nursery to fetch the other queens some fresh kill.

Swiftkit puffed out his chest, then walked out of the nursery into the heavy falling snow. He sat down in the snow that was starting to cover the ground, then glanced towards the entrance.

A hunting patrol had just returned, they didn't have much fresh kill. Mousefur was leading it, with Longtail and Thornclaw. The three cats deposited their share of fresh kill on the pile, Thornclaw had followed Mousefur into the warriors den to get warmed up, but Longtail glanced around camp, untill his eyes rested on Swiftkit.

Swiftkit thought he saw a look of sorrow as the pale tabby turned away and headed into the warriors den. Why did he look sad when he looked at me? He wondered to himself, confused for a few minutes. He shook the snow from his pelt, then headed towards the nursery.

Whitekit had curled up next to their mother and fell asleep.

Brightheart glanced in his direction when he walked in.

"I have a question." He said walking over to her.

"What is it?" She asked, perking her ears up.

"Why did Longtail look sad when he looked at me?" He asked, laying down beside his sister.

Brightheart's amber eye filled with sorrow, but she quickly shook it off. "I'll tell you later." She whispered. "You look tired, so you should take a nap."

Without further questions, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Didcha like it? Didcha hate it? Lemme kno! I love reviews! But as always, flames arn't welcome. Reviewers will get a virtual cookie! Review please!**


End file.
